


Fashion Show

by QueenAlien94



Series: Behind Closed Doors [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlien94/pseuds/QueenAlien94





	Fashion Show

Marco ran up the stairs to his penthouse in the centre of Dortmund. He was too excited to take the elevator which opens in the lounge – he absolutely adored coming home after an important win to his beautiful girlfriend. Due to her career as a fashion designer, it wasn’t often that he got to celebrate with her. He had just come back from Chemnitz after facing Chemnitzer FC in the first round of the Pokal Cup where Dortmund had won 2-0. Admittedly, it was an easy win but still was a cause for celebration – a loss would have been incredibly embarrassing.

Marco fully intended to celebrate with Bree for the rest of the night. She was only in Dortmund for another three days before she had to go to Milan for the first catwalk show directed and designed exclusively by her. Victoria Beckham was attending and Kendall Jenner was one of the models; Bree had been trying to make it in the fashion industry ever since they met nearly three years earlier and now she had. Marco wasn’t just proud of her – he was seriously _impressed._

“We won!” Marco exclaimed as he burst into the room, his heart soaring even further when he saw Bree sitting on their plush white leather sofa, “We’re in the second round of the Pokal Cup! We won, we-” Marco broke off when he finally registered the sight of Bree wiping her red eyes as she barely managed to smile up at him.

“Yeah, I saw. Well done!” Bree’s voice cracked as she spoke, her voice thick with tears.

“What’s happened?” Marco rushed over to her and sat beside her on the sofa, instinctively putting an arm around her and drawing her close. She gave a shaky laugh and sat up.

“I-it’s nothing,” She sniffed, “I banged my leg on the coffee table just before you came in and it really hurts,” Bree sniffed again and managed a smile but Marco couldn’t help but frown, perplexed, even when she turned to take his face in her hands and plant a kiss on his lips.

“Are you-”

“I’m just going to get some water, you want anything?” Bree cut him off and stood up. Marco shook his head in the negative and she rushed out of the room, heading out to the kitchen. He sat on the sofa, confused for a moment when a letter on the coffee table caught his eye. Even though it was addressed to Bree, Marco couldn’t resist reading it.

His heart sank.

“So will anything happen because you had a yellow card?” Bree asked as she strolled back into the lounge holding a glass of water while Marco stood up, holding her letter.

“Your show was cancelled?” He asked, his voice soft with concern and she stopped in her tracks, her face fallen as she looked up at him.

“I called them after I got their letter. The venue doesn’t feel that my brand is popular enough to warrant being hosted there.”

“ _What_? B-but, Victoria Beckham! Kendall Jenner!” Marco protested but Bree just shrugged her shoulders and slumped down on the sofa beside him.

“They said that they couldn’t endorse _artificial success_ ,” Bree burst into tears and Marco dropped down onto the seat beside her, gathering her into his arms. He really didn’t need an explanation into what ‘artificial success’ meant; this wasn’t the first time that Bree had been accused of capitalising off Marco’s status, money and influence. But she hadn’t ever accepted money for her fashion and Marco really couldn’t see what influence he could possibly have in the Italian fashion industry.

“I suppose me, Mario and Ann wearing your designs to that film premiere last week wasn’t exactly the great idea I thought it was.”

“No! No don’t take that away, that was one of the loveliest things you’ve ever done for me.” Bree said as she sobbed quietly, dampening Marco’s shirt as she cuddled into him and he tightened his hold on her, rubbing her back soothingly.

“Come on, how about I get that wine out of the fridge and send for take out?”

“What about your diet?” Bree sniffed.

“Fuck the diet,” Marco shrugged but Bree just shut her eyes and curled her legs up onto the sofa.

“I don’t feel like it. This is all I want to do right now.” Marco held Bree close and soothed her quietly, stroking her hair and back so before long, she had softly cried herself to sleep, probably exhausted by the rush of emotion.

Marco waited a few moments to take the opportunity of having her close in his arms before hooking his arm under her legs and standing, carrying her over to their bedroom. He lay her down between the silk sheets and covered her loosely with them before bending her press a chaste kiss on her cheek and leaving the room. He hoped that the sleep and rest would clear her head.

It was unbelievably frustrating that her career was actually being disadvantaged inadvertently by him. Just because he happened to be in the public eye, her dreams were being compromised. He hadn’t ever given her any money towards her building her _Bree Walker_ brand, nor had she ever asked for any. His influence had never meant jack – the fashion industry did not care about who you were or who you were in a relationship with. All that industry cared about was the designs. And critical reception towards her collections had been getting more and more positive with every season. All she needed was a break to bring her collection to the attention of the likes of _Vogue_ and respected celebrity stylists. And the Milan show could have been her break.

It fucking broke Marco’s heart to know that the fact Bree was with him was the reason she was being held back.

With a headache threatening, Marco finished off Bree’s water and headed to their bedroom, into the ensuite bathroom and into the private room that was an offshoot of the bathroom with the door to it behind a panel in the shower cubicle. Even their realtor didn’t know this room existed when they bought it and neither of them discovered it for another four months. They soon had a Jacuzzi installed in there and, for Marco, it was the best place to relax.

Well, the second best place – beaten only by the warmth of Bree’s mouth.

Stepping into the marbled room, Marco ran the water and peeled off his shirt. It really was a beautiful room; mostly decorated with cream Italian marble, abstract paintings and the rectangular Jacuzzi in the centre of the room was gilded in black and built into the floor.

As the water filled up, Marco stripped off the rest of his clothes and stepped into its warmth. He sat on the ledge in the Jacuzzi and sighed heavily, dropping his head back.

If it was possible, he was just as upset, disappointed and pissed off as Bree that her show had been cancelled. She didn’t think he was able to go but he was going to surprise her. He had it all planned out: he was going to go to the show, watch her collection kill it, surprise her afterwards by his presence and then, after one of the best days of her life, he was going to bring her to the Marriott Hotel’s penthouse suite overlooking Milan.

And then he was going to propose to her.

“Fuck sake!” Marco swore. It was all planned, it was all perfect and now those Italian cunts had ruined it all. He tried to relax in the warm water but it was nigh on impossible.

“Mind if I join you?” Marco snapped his eyes open and grinned when he saw Bree pad into the room.

“Of course not,” Marco licked his lips appreciatively as Bree unbuttoned her shirt and stepped out of her skirt. He swallowed hard as he took in the image of her naked body before she walked down the steps into the water slowly and straight into his arms, “Are you feeling better?” With her naked body wrapped around his own, Marco sat back down on the back ledge.

“Not really. I’m pissed off!” Bree muttered with an arm around Marco’s neck and her face nestling into the crook of his neck. They sat together with only the soft bubbles of the water breaking the peaceful silence.

“There will be other opportunities, I promise,” Marco tried to suppress a groan when Bree shifted her body in his arms to start to kiss his throat – rubbing her ass against his no-longer-soft cock, “Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

“I think it’s a great idea,” Bree looked up and kissed Marco deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck, “I need you,” Maybe it was a little perverted but hearing Bree say that she ‘needed’ him was one of the most erotic things Marco had ever heard; even more so than the whimper she let escape her lips when his erection nudged between her thighs.

“You really want it?” Marco whispered into her ear, giving her lobe a playful tug with his teeth and she nodded with a bite of her bottom lip. With her affirmation, Marco took hold of Bree’s hips and gently lifted her from his lap and turned her around so that she was facing away from him. He pulled her towards him, her back flush against his chest and he wasted no time in cupping her large, soft breasts in his hands. Marco groaned as he kissed Bree’s neck, grinding himself against the soft swell of her ass as he took great pleasure in caressing his favourite part of her body. He loved the sound of her soft, quiet moans when he pulled gently but firmly on her tight nipples.

With one hand firmly holding Bree’s deliciously heavy breasts, Marco smoothed his hand down her chest, along her curves sand to her pussy, cupping it in his hand. He held her tight and bit her neck as he slid two fingers inside her tight warmth.

“Marco…” Bree murmured, her breath hitching in her throat and turning into a long, loud desperate groan as he started to fuck her wildly with his long fingers, his thumb teasingly strumming her clit, “Please…Marco…” Bree panted, whimpering in frustration as he unceremoniously yanked out his fingers and spun her back around, making her straddle him. Marco kissed her deeply as she sat down on his hard, waiting cock, their relieved groans filling the marbled room.

With the bubbles roaring around them, Marco and Bree kissed deeply yet lazily as they fucked with need. Their lips only left each other’s to cry out when Marco hit the exact right spot or when Bree squeezed and grinded just that little bit harder. Her soft breasts pressed hard against his chest and her pillowy red lips sucked on his tongue. Marco was finding it physically impossible to keep his guttural growls at bay; this woman, _his_ woman, was driving him crazy.

Marco’s hands ghosted down her back and to her ass, grabbing it hard – her responding grunt only made him thrust up inside her harder. It was heated, way too heated to stay in the water. The relief that was desperately needed simply couldn’t be achieved like this and so, Marco grabbed Bree and roughly positioned her so that she was grabbing onto the edge of the Jacuzzi with her body bent towards him, her knees resting on the wooden ledge inside the small pool.

Crucially, so that her ass was firmly up in the air.

And he sank right back inside her.

Marco growled as her started fucking her the way he wanted to – hard and fast with his hands more than full of her breasts. If he was worried that he was being too hard, too rough, those worries were quickly put to rest with her desperate cries, screams and long, loud, passionate moans. Her moans, laced with need, were sending Marco close to the edge.

So he dropped a hand beneath the hot water and to the intense heat of her pussy, rubbing her clit with such fury that she screeched, her knees losing balance on the ledge. But Marco simply held her up himself, fucking her through her orgasm. Her screams and her convulsions made it nearly impossible to stave off his own orgasm. But his incredible stamina shone through and he came inside her just as she settled and the feeling only elicited another ridiculously erotic groan from her lips.

“Ok, see _now_ I feel better,” Bree laughed before yawning as Marco gathered her up in his arms, cradling her like a child as he carried her up the stairs, out of their private Jacuzzi room, out of their bathroom and to their bedroom. For the second time that evening, he lay her down on the silk sheets and covered her up in them. She couldn’t even keep her eyes open so he knelt down beside her and kissed her forehead with a smile before heading back out to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

As he ate in post-coital bliss, he contemplated how and where he was going to present her with the ring he had hidden at Pierre’s place now that damn show had been cancelled.

As far as Marco was concerned, Milan could go fuck itself.


End file.
